Silent Hill: Scars Remain
by Your Average Superhero
Summary: "En mis pesadillas veo esa ciudad muerta, su corazón marchito arde como las entrañas del mismo infierno, aquel que no para de acosarme…" Tome el argumento original del juego y un par de sus personajes, los cuales son propiedad de Konami y Team Silent.


Bien ¿Qué tal? Soy nuevo, es el primer fic que hago en mi vida, si… Me atreví de que fuera de este juego tan genial que en lo personal me gusta demasiado, solo espero que les guste, dejen reviews para ver sus opiniones, sin más, gracias por su tiempo.

* * *

"_En mis pesadillas veo esa ciudad muerta, su corazón marchito arde como las entrañas del mismo infierno, aquel que no para de acosarme…"_

Nuevamente despierta entre sudores fríos y fuertes taquicardias, con su mano temblorosa busca desesperado el frasco de sus ansiolíticos, con dificultad los traga ayudándose únicamente con su saliva, noche tras noche observa con sus ojos cerrados la grotesca escena, una extraña habitación similar a un viejo quirófano, cuyos artefactos se aprecian oxidados y cubiertos de sangre vieja, un hedor inmundo asfixia el lugar, sobre la corrupta camilla una horrible criatura humanoide de rasgos descompuestos ejerce la labor de parto, entre sus piernas otro ente amorfo asiste el grotesco alumbramiento, tal como el escalofrió que recorre el cuerpo del muchacho, siente la fuerza del monstruo en forma de sincronizadas contracciones, repentinamente el gentil llanto de un bebe resuena por la habitación, interrumpido rudamente por la voz de un hombre furioso, que exclama con rabia…

"_¡Malditos sean, tu y tu engendro!"_

Entre los gritos del hombre y el amargo llanto de una mujer se comienza a oír un extraño sonido similar a la estática de los aparatos electrónicos que aumenta cada vez mas y mas de intensidad, manifestándose una atroz figura que emerge del techo, mostrándose de las caderas hacia arriba, su cabeza llena de agujeros por donde se escabullen insectos pequeños y gotea suciedad, un torso esquelético cubierto de piel apergaminada, largos y fibrosos brazos con delgados dedos cuyas puntas quemadas muestran uñas viejas y quebradas, pareciese que observa atento el acontecimiento alargando su deforme mano derecha en dirección al recién nacido…

El joven, sentado en la orilla de su cama observa al vacio mientras esas palabras gritan en su mente como un eco infinito, harto de no poder conciliar el sueño, de no lograr una noche de descanso, decide que es momento de buscar respuestas, débilmente se pone de pie topándose de frente con una vieja fotografía en la pared, el y sus padres, poco antes de que estos murieran en un accidente automovilístico, el pesar lo lleva en su pecho, tal como la cicatriz que tiene desde nacimiento, desde el fondo de su corazón desea con todas sus fuerzas poder recordarlos al igual que todos los momentos de su infancia y adolescencia.

Al fondo en el paisaje se distingue un gran cartel _"Bienvenido a Silent Hill"_, es ahí a donde se dirige.

Toma una vieja mochila poniendo dentro de ella un par de cambios de ropa, sus medicamentos, cartera y un pequeño kit de primeros auxilios, por ultimo un mapa resaltando la ruta para llegar a la misteriosa ciudad, antes de cerrar la puerta observa con atención, su recamara convertida en un lugar sucio, desorganizado, con pilas de basura en cada rincón, respira profundamente mientras abandona el lugar.

Bajando las escaleras encuentra una nota pegada en la puerta que dice:

"_Aarón tu jefe ah llamado del trabajo, quiere saber como estas muchacho… Yo volveré tarde, no me esperes._

_Tío Bill"_

Se ira y no hay nadie en casa, Aarón siente una singular mezcla de sentimientos, gratitud con su tío pues se ah convertido en un padre para el, preocupación pues ignora su destino y el de su hogar, Temor…Sin embargo, de alguna manera u otra esta convencido de que nada puede ser peor que lo que esta pasando en su vida en ese momento, se toma unos segundos para observar la morada que ah sido su hogar desde siempre, esa vieja fachada, típica y sencilla residencia americana, el árbol del jardín, incluso un rápido vistazo al hogar de los vecinos, se inclina tomando del césped una pequeña piedra que sujeta con gran firmeza antes de guardarla en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, finalmente se dirige a la cochera y monta su motocicleta, sonríe al escuchar su motor, comenzando así un largo e incierto viaje en busca de su paz.

Tras un largo recorrido por la carretera observa a lo lejos un auto servicio donde decide parar, al entrar se sorprende pues esta completamente vacio, todo lleno de tierra y polvo como si llevara mucho tiempo abandonado…

**-¿Buenas tardes?..-**Interroga Aarón en voz alta sin recibir respuesta alguna…

Recorriendo los estantes se percata de que mucho de los productos son viejos y caducos, al fondo una de las neveras parpadea, al acercarse solo nota leche descompuesta haciéndole olvidar el apetito, en la pared hay un gran anuncio resaltando la labor de uno de los servidores…

**-Empleado del mes-** Lee el muchacho sin poder distinguir el rostro de la persona en la vieja y húmeda fotografía…

Sin encontrar nada, decide retomar el rumbo, justo cuando esta dispuesto a abandonar el lugar sobre el mostrador distingue una linterna encendida lo cual le resulta muy extraño pues, no recuerda haberla visto al llegar, sin embargo decide tomarla, considerando que es mejor que irse con las manos vacías, al salir la apaga para después guardarla en su bolsillo, antes de volver al camino toma el mapa y con singular gusto aprecia que solo faltan unos pocos kilómetros para llegar al pueblo, en sus vagos pensamientos recuerda que su tío le conto que sus padres viajaban ahí a menudo y fue ahí donde perdieron la vida, repentinamente un fuerte viento arrebata el mapa de sus manos arrastrándolo con agresividad por el camino, maldiciendo el muchacho monta su motocicleta rápidamente y acelera en una frenética carrera detrás del pedazo de papel.

Aarón no comprende, los movimientos del mapa ni la velocidad y rumbo del viento, parece que no parara jamás, es como si le estuviese guiando el camino, repentinamente comienza a hacer un frio intenso que el joven percibe en su rostro, todo comienza a volverse muy oscuro, es entonces cuando ante sus ojos el mapa se despedaza violentamente en demasiadas fracciones que se pierden en el camino.

**-¿Pero que diabl…?-** El cuestionamiento del muchacho se ve abruptamente interrumpido por unos terribles gruñidos a sus espaldas, observando por los retrovisores aprecia con horror tres enormes criaturas que le persiguen, grandes perros oscuros cuyos ojos arden como brasas encendidas y una cuarta bestia mas grande que esas de color blanquecino con un gran orificio chorreante en un costado, de su hocico infestado de colmillos cuelga una gran lengua bífida, la adrenalina en el cuerpo de Aarón se dispara erizándole la piel, dilatando sus pupilas y desencadenando una fuerte taquicardia, un pavor enorme se apodera de el, los enormes canes infernales lanzan feroces mordiscos que casi rozan la espalda del muchacho quien acelera todo lo posible, se siente confundido, no comprende absolutamente nada de lo que esta pasando, se pregunta si realmente esta siendo perseguido por monstruos o solo son consecuencia de tantas noches sin descanso, de pronto un resplandor metálico frente a el distrae su atención, un gran y viejo letrero a un lado del camino…

"_Bienvenido a Silent Hill"_

Repentinamente un grito regresa su atención al camino y justo ahí permanece de pie una silueta humana, en un despliegue de desesperación para evitar arrollarle intenta maniobrar, pero en vano, la motocicleta derrapa y se arrastra por el suelo con gran velocidad, se escucha como el metal se retuerce mientras lanza incandescentes chipas debido a la fricción contra el pavimento, mientras el cuerpo de Aarón se golpea estrepitosamente una y otra vez, girando, hasta que se detiene aturdido y desorientado levanta un poco la mirada sintiendo como su sangre caliente escurre desde su cabeza hasta su mentón goteando contra el frio suelo, distingue con gran dificultad a lo lejos las masivas bestias que gruñen y jadean exhalando su fétido aliento, como si la imagen parpadease en la mente del muchacho observa como se acercan sin parar, justo cuando el aterrador monstruo blanquecino abre las fauces delante de su cara, Aarón entra en pánico, perdiendo la conciencia…

Su cuerpo se siente frio y muy pesado rodeado de una densa oscuridad, lentamente se incorpora analizando su cuerpo con sus manos con una gran expresión de sorpresa pues no muestra ni la mas mínima lesión, apresura los dedos entre su cabello, ya no hay sangre, dirige la mirada a su alrededor sin lograr apreciar algo, de pronto una fuerte presión en su pecho no lo deja respirar sintiendo un calor sofocante, con desesperación abre su camisa en un intento de refrescarse dejando al descubierto esa gran cicatriz, la sensación se vuelve mas intensa como si su piel ardiera, su extraña marca comienza a corroerse al punto de sangrar de manera incontenible, desesperado intenta retenerla con sus manos sin obtener resultado alguno, su propia sangre comienza a inundar el lugar subiendo hasta sus rodillas, entonces ese extraño sonido de estática resuena por todas partes y desde la oscuridad ese peculiar ente surge contemplando el suceso, Aarón solo siente una gran desesperación, un intenso dolor, con sus largas extremidades el demonio rasga su pecho de manera frenética, despedazando esa vieja y carcomida piel ante los ojos del muchacho, entre los huesos y las viseras de la criatura resplandece una luz cegadora, fría, que dilata las pupilas del chico, poco a poco comienza a percibir una voz femenina que le llama…

**-Aarón Lamb por favor intenta conservar la conciencia…Aquí Bennett, tengo un código 10-46, asistencia a motorista-**Exclama la mujer rubia por su intercomunicador mientras revisa las pupilas del muchacho con una pequeña linterna…

El muchacho solo se muestra bastante adolorido, sin tener la más mínima compresión de lo que acontece, las bestias que le perseguían, el aparatoso accidente, esa extraña visión…

**-Chico ¿Qué a ocurrido?-** Le cuestiona la oficial siguiendo la rutina de ayuda a la vez que examina su respiración repitiendo nuevamente el comando por la radio…

Aarón aturdido intenta responder, sin embargo opta por guardar silencio pues, si habla lo creerá loco o intoxicado de alguna manera…

**-Eres tu ¿Cierto?-** Pregunta la agente buscando alguna respuesta mientras acerca una identificación al rostro del muchacho haciendo alusión de haberla tomado de una destrozada mochila cerca del accidente.

Aarón únicamente responde a esa pregunta moviendo su cabeza hacia arriba y abajo, recordando que sus medicamentos estaban dentro del morral, preocupado por ellos intenta incorporarse pero es detenido por la mujer que cuidadosamente le atiende…

**-Esta no es mi zona muchacho, pero debemos seguir los procedimientos, tienes una costilla fracturada y no debes moverte hasta que llegue la ambulancia-** Molesta la policía repite la orden varias veces mas sin recibir ninguna respuesta, pero no ocurre nada, el transmisor parece estar muerto, con cautela la rubia le da la vuelta al muchacho intentando hacerle sentir cómodo…

**-Esperaremos aquí un poco y volveré a probar con la radio ¿De acuerdo?-**

Aarón asiente nuevamente con la cabeza a lo que la oficial Bennett reacciona…

**-Aarón, necesito que hables para poder conocer mas de tu estado, para poder ayudarte a mantenerte consiente ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?...¿Exceso de velocidad, abuso de alcohol…Drogas?- **Observa al muchacho directamente a los ojos al hacer las preguntas…

**-No…Animales, en el camino…-**Murmura el muchacho con gran dificultad y dolor en su pecho, solo observa en el rostro de la oficial un gesto de desaprobación…

**-Aarón, si intentas evadir a los animales que aparecen en el camino pasan esta clase de accidentes, sonara cruel pero lo mejor es no detenerse…Por el bien propio-**

**-Eran…Mu y grandes…-**Exalta como puede el aterrador adjetivo…

El tiempo pasa y ningún servicio de ayuda de los caminos aparece, sin más la oficial toma una arriesgada decisión siguiendo sus instintos policiacos…

**-Te llevare al Alchemilla Hospital, ahí deberán atenderte…Coopera conmigo- **Pide con singular atención, ayudando con mucha dificultad al muchacho quien tambaleante se pone de pie haciendo lo posible por soportar el dolor de su costado, al acercarse a la patrulla la agente le asiste para poder acomodarse en el asiento trasero, sistemáticamente ella se dirige al volante tomando camino.

Tras unos momentos, por la mente de Aarón pasan varias preguntas, comienza a dudar de su búsqueda, sintiéndose mediocre, después de tomar la decisión de hacer ese viaje pasar por ese accidente le desanima demasiado, acompañado de esas extrañas visiones que llenan su humanidad de horror, con problemas incluso para observar a través de la ventanilla pues solo hay oscuridad fuera, acompañada de una densa bruma espectral…

**-¿Siempre es tan oscuro aquí?...-**Pregunta cansado a la oficial quien repentinamente frena y baja del vehículo apresurada tomando su linterna, lo cual escandaliza a Aarón pues no puede observar que es lo que pasa, tras unos segundos angustiantes Bennett regresa preocupada poniéndose en reversa…

**-¿Qué sucede oficial?-** Cuestiona sin poder ocultar la ansiedad en sus palabras.

**-El camino…A desaparecido, solo hay un profundo abismo… -** Responde desconcertada.

Tras varios intentos por encontrar rutas alternas al hospital, la agente decide llevar al muchacho a la estación de policía de la ciudad.

Al llegar la oficial baja pidiéndole a Aarón que no se mueva hasta que ella regrese al auto, el permanece ahí pues su condición actual no le permite hacer mucho, al pasar unos minutos escucha a lo lejos gritos llenos de angustia, como si se tratase de la agonía de una persona, es como si paralizara el cuerpo del muchacho, tensando sus músculos causando un dolor insoportable, incapaz de producir sonido alguno lagrimas de desesperación comienzan a rodar sobre sus mejillas, únicamente logra desviar su mirada hacia la ventanilla, los latidos de su corazón se aceleran, los vellos de su cuerpo se erizan y su ojos reflejan un miedo atroz al ver que del otro lado del cristal se encuentra la frágil figura de una jovencita, de piel blanca casi traslucida, completamente desnuda, resaltando de ella su roja sangre que escurre de un corte a través de su garganta ,al igual que emana de su genitales ocultándolos completamente y en su delgado rostro despuntan un par de cuencas vacías, profundas, completamente eclipsadas de donde su sollozo escurre de color carmesí y sus delgados labios grisáceos cerrados con tajante firmeza, lentamente el ente alza su blanca y afilada mano posando la palma contra el cristal, acariciándolo con sus dedos de manera torpe, el cuerpo de Aarón comienza a relajarse, es extraño como esa bizarra criatura trasforma sus sentimientos, esos que son tan viscerales y humanos, tristeza, inquietud, como un descabellado impulso por sostenerle entre sus brazos, observándole ahí afuera de pie en el frio, desarropada, con sus largos y húmedos cabellos negros apañados a su frágil silueta, lentamente el muchacho se reincorpora, como si el dolor se esfumara de su cuerpo, poco a poco se aproxima a la ventanilla, alzando su diestra extremidad con intenciones de posar su palma en el cristal también…

**-¿Qué…o quién eres?...-** Interroga Aarón como un suave susurro exaltando el sentimiento de curiosidad y preocupación en su voz, a unos cuantos centímetros de su objetivo se aprecia como la cintura del espectro es rodeada en su totalidad por esos largos dedos muertos de puntas quemadas y desagradables uñas que para el chico comienzan a volverse familiares, de repente, con una increíble violencia es halada hacia atrás mientras deja escapar de su boca un grito desesperado, siendo finalmente tragada por las penumbras, el asombro no cabe en la expresión del chico quien súbitamente resiente el daño en su tórax, al igual que la puerta se abre..

**-Te pedí que no te movieras Aarón-** Exclama la oficial molesta mientras ayuda a un muy adolorido joven a bajar del vehículo conduciéndolo al interior de la estación.

El lugar se aparenta abandono, un profundo silencio hace resaltar las pisadas como un eco a través de los pasillos, la iluminación falla brindando una frívola atmosfera, Bennett ofrece asiento al muchacho quien sin dudarlo se deja tumbar en la vieja silla metálica, así comenzando a vendarle el pecho que presenta un gran hematoma en su costado derecho y una curación en la herida de su frente,

**-Al parecer no tienes daños internos, pues solo se te dificulta moverte, no hay nada que pueda darte para el dolor…Al menos no legal-** Acuña la oficial sacando de uno de los cajones un frasco con liquido en su interior y una etiqueta.

**-¿A que se refiere?-** Para sorpresa de Aarón, el frasco contiene morfina.

**-No comprendo que hace esto es este lugar…Pero no puedo dejar que sufras constante dolor-** Musita tomando una jeringa absorbiendo una muy pequeña cantidad de la droga.

La terrible iluminación y la falta de algo para resaltar la vena dificultan la bondadosa labor de la oficial quien falla una vez dando un doloroso pinchazo en el ante brazo de Aarón.

**-Por favor, permítame intentarlo a mí-** Pide el joven con temor de otro fallido intento, la oficial accede apreciando con asombro la habilidad de Lamb para lograrlo, lo que la hace sospechar…

A los pocos momentos la sustancia hace efecto en el cuerpo del chico, desapareciendo el dolor permitiéndole moverse con mayor libertad, en su rostro se refleja el alivio que siente sin experimentar algún efecto mas.

**-Aarón, te pediré que no te confíes demasiado, aun hace falta que te revise un medico…Acompáñame –** Invita la oficial guiándole por un largo pasillo oscuro.

Por mas que lo intenta el joven no logra ver nada en el lugar, incluso alza su mano por temor a golpearse de frente contra algo, de pronto un chirrido metálico se escucha a sus espaldas y las luces se encienden, Bennett lo ah encerrado en una pequeña celda…

**-¿Pero porque me encierra…?-**

**-No puedo llevarte conmigo a donde voy y no haces caso a mis peticiones…No lo tomes a mal, ahí dentro estarás bien-** Cybil se acerca un poco mas a los barrotes con ese singular brillo en los ojos, pues ahora desconfía de Aarón…

**-Cosas extrañas están pasando en este pueblo…-**Añade mientras entrega al muchacho un radio**-No estoy segura de que vaya a funcionar, pero es lo único que tenemos, si pasa algo o viene alguien…Avísame –** Con estas palabras comienza a retirarse no sin antes tomar las llaves de las celdas de un escritorio cercano dejando atrás a un muchacho muy confundido completamente solo…

Aarón con cierta desesperación intenta abrir los barrotes, jaloneándolos incluso pateándolos, solo logrando cansarse mas, desmotivado observa sus alrededores sin lograr comprender como un lugar como ese puede estar solo, el tiempo no parece trascurrir, fatigado se sienta en el frio suelo recargándose contra la pared, preguntándose como las cosas pudieron volverse tan extrañas, de pronto, la radio comienza a hacer ruido y desesperado la acerca a su boca pronunciando una y otra vez el nombre de la oficial, deseoso por salir de esa celda, como un susurro la extraña voz de una jovencita se escucha por el intercomunicador…

**-No…Por favor…No me hagas esto-** Murmura tristemente, lamentándose con apagados gemidos de dolor y un llanto muy tenue…

**-¿Quién eres?...¿Estas bien?-** Responde Aarón sintiendo una preocupación muy grande, insistiendo por una respuesta, escuchando a la pequeña solo sufrir hasta que la radio muere de pronto.

Asustado golpea el aparato contra su palma intentando recuperar la señal repentinamente comienza a producir un fuerte sonido estático preocupando al muchacho, preguntándose si lo ah arruinado, repentinamente aquellas vibraciones sonoras se intensifican cada vez mas y mas, la única fuente de luz comienza a brillar erráticamente intermitiendo luminosidad y oscuridad hasta que la bombilla revienta dejando el lugar en penumbras, el miedo recorre el cuerpo del joven dejando caer el aparato, aquel sonido taladra sus oídos los cuales cubre con desesperación dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo dejando escapar de su garganta un largo y escandaloso grito cayendo presa del pánico, repentinamente la celda se llena de un olor fétido a carne descompuesta irritando la nariz de Aarón y provocándole arcadas ante la sensación de asco, de manera abrupta un frívolo resplandor espectral se manifiesta en dicha zona permitiendo al muchacho observar a su alrededor, el cual con horror y repugnancia se a plagado de pequeños insectos, los barrotes lucen oxidados, las paredes y suelo desgastados como si hubiesen pasado cien años, lentamente alza su mirada hacia el techo, un vértigo recorre todo su abdomen sumiéndolo y entreabriendo la boca permanece pasmado, observando a aquel ante que le acosa mostrando su torso desde las alturas con su amorfa cabella llena de agujeros ladeada, su diestro brazo caquéxico y acartonado se extiende en dirección de Aaron mientras sus longuísimos dedos de puntas quemadas y destruidas uñas crujen en sus muertas articulaciones, el muchacho siente como su corazón se acelera y con gran temor se arrastra hacia atrás topando su espalda contra la pared, a lo que la extraña criatura respinga retrayendo su mano nuevamente, su cuerpo comienza a vibrar de manera anormal y con gran brusquedad choca sus palmas contra el techo, una a cada uno de sus lados y como si dos compartimientos se abrieran se distienden un par de cadáveres permaneciendo unidos por una soga que rodea sus cuellos, un hombre y una mujer, de pronto la estática deja de resonar entre los muros y un silencio sepulcral se apodera del lugar, el muchacho entorna sus ojos y de estos discurren un par de lagrimas que descienden a través de su rostro hasta el mentón, sus labios tiemblan incapaz de claudicar palabra alguna, sus pupilas se dilatan dejando como una fina rendija sus iris, con su cuerpo tembloroso se inclina hacia adelante, sus manos suben hasta su cabellera de la cual comienza a tirar frenético y un desgarrador grito abandona el pecho de Aarón, un grito que manifiesta el abrumador dolor de una herida abierta en su corazón….

**-¡Madre…Padre!-**

Repentinamente los ojos del hombre que yacía colgando del techo se abren dejando ver esa opacidad característica de una mirada inerte la cual se posa sobre el muchacho y con el crujir de sus cervicales endereza su cuello, su expresión se descompone en una iracunda y llena de despotismo...

**-¿Por qué no me sorprende que estés chillando como una niña? No cabe duda de que eres un vil marica- **Escupe el hombre cruelmente en contra del muchacho quien permanece pasmado, con un vórtice de emociones que le paralizan, las crudas palabras de su padre retumban en su cabeza matando una parte de él, se lleva ambas manos con horror hacia su rostro mientras cierra los ojos intentando recordar su niñez la cual él creía debía ser buena, recordando la fotografía que está en su pared donde aparecen sus padres frente a la señal repasando mentalmente sus rostros, ambos tranquilos y felices, Aarón simplemente no podía comprender, de pronto sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un sigiloso lamento, un sollozo apenas audible, apartando las manos de su rostro el muchacho eleva la mirada entornándola en el rostro de la mujer por el cual discurren lagrimas incesantes…

**-Por favor, deja al niño en paz…El no tiene nada que ver en esto…- **Suplica la mujer entre lamentos y cada uno de ellos desgarra el alma del muchacho.

**-¡Cállate zorra todo esto ha es tu culpa, debiste arrancártelo de las entrañas cuando pudiste! –**Arremete el hombre contra la destrozada mujer arrancándole lagrimas carmesí, como si fuera su corazón el que está llorando desgarradoramente, es entonces cuando el semblante de Aarón se distorsiona completamente, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes con gran fuerza al igual que sus puños…

**-Cállate… ¡Cállate y déjala en paz! – **Exige iracundo el muchacho con un fuerte grito armándose de valor, es entonces cuando aquel terrible ente extiende su largo y fibroso brazo con fuerza atrapando en su mano con sus largos y muertos dedos la cabeza del muchacho oscureciendo no solo su visión, también su mente…

De pronto sus ojos se abren revelando un lugar completamente distinto, rápidamente palpa su cuerpo, su rostro intentando espabilar, ¿Dónde estaba y como había llegado ahí?, rápidamente dirigió su vista a los alrededores, una habitación pequeña e infantil, decorada armoniosamente con tonos azules ligeros, muñecos de felpa regados por todas partes y una gran cuna en medio, vacilante y con paso lento, Aarón se aproxima a ella apoyando sus manos en los barandales de madera, el pequeño lecho se encontraba vacío y parecía completamente nuevo, de pronto la puerta a sus espaldas se abre y con delicados pasos se adentra una joven mujer con un semblante dulce, esbozando una tierna sonrisa, se aproxima deteniéndose a un lado de la cuna apoyándose de igual manera que Aarón justo a su derecha, pareciera que la mujer no lo viera, pero no importaba, su sola presencia le transmitía al chico una gran serenidad, entonces fue cuando poso su mirada en el vientre de la dama que lucía una abultada barriga, por eso la cuna, está embarazada…

**-Es aquí donde dormirás mi amor, aquí te cantare hasta que duermas mi Aarón…- **Susurra la mujer para después acariciar suavemente su propio vientre…

**- Ma… ¿Madre? – **Apenas alcanza a claudicar tras sentir como un nudo en la garganta ahoga sus palabras, sus ojos comienzan a nublarse con las lagrimas que recién se forman, en ese momento el chico siente el gran deseo de sostenerla entre sus brazos, la imagen de su madre, tan hermosa y tan feliz y todo el amor que esta siempre le transmitió, es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, solo existen ellos en ese momento, lentamente extiende su temblorosa mano derecha para alcanzarla, pero todo se vuelve trizas con el sonido de pesados pasos que se aproximan a la habitación, en el marco de esta se encuentra ese hombre, ese tirano cruel sosteniendo en su mano media botella de licor, la mujer se gira sobre sí misma reflejando en su rostro un miedo atroz a lo que solo rodea su vientre con ambos brazos, la expresión del hombre se deforma en una llena de ira, aprieta el cuello de la botella con tal fuerza que lo quiebra en su mano precipitando el resto del recipiente hacia el suelo donde se hace añicos derramando todo su contenido que no tardo en impregnar todo el recinto con ese fuerte olor, el estomago de Aarón da un vuelco repentino cuando observa a su padre acercarse a su madre tan rápidamente y con gran fuerza la abofetea haciéndola caer al suelo, entre las suplicas de la mujer y los insultos del hombre este asesta contra ella una patada tras otra descargando toda su rabia contra ella.

**-¡Maldita te odio, mandaste a la mierda mi vida entera! – **Reclama el hombre con tempestad sin importar los gritos de dolor y el llanto de su mujer embarazada, el muchacho permanece atónito mientras todo su cuerpo tiembla, una sensación de miedo y tristeza le embarga desde lo más profundo de su ser doblegando su humanidad haciéndolo caer de rodillas, la imagen que tenia de sus padres se quiebra como un fino cristal en su mente y en su alma, de pronto el hombre deja de patearla para después inclinarse sobre ella halando de su cabello arrancándole un quejido lleno de dolor…

**-Mínimo te sacare provecho mientras te dé para tragar…- **Le murmura el hombre al oído relamiéndose los labios con frivolidad mientras procede a sacarse el cinturón y a desabotonar su pantalón, la mujer al escuchar el sonido de la cremallera bajando siente en todo su cuerpo un escalofrió y el terror se apodera de ella, con sus manos intenta arrastrarse lejos de él, pero es demasiado tarde, el hombre la sostiene subiéndole su ligero vestido y arrancándole las pantaletas para después penetrarla con fuerza y violencia, embistiéndola una y otra vez arrebatando de los labios de su mujer alaridos llenos de dolor, es entonces cuando Aarón ya no puede más, la ira comienza a tomar su cuerpo el cual se levanta y avanza a grandes zancadas, pero con cada paso el chico se ve disminuido notoriamente, tanto que al llegar hasta su padre y soltar contra la espalda de este un golpe no puede evitar ver su propia mano, minúscula, desvía rápidamente la mirada hacia su otra mano observando ambas con extrañeza, pequeñas y frágiles manos de un niño pequeño, ¿Qué carajos acaba de suceder? Aarón se percata que ya no es un chico, sino solo un infante, sus ojos se entornan enfocándose en su padre que arremete contra su madre una y otra vez, pero había algo diferente, ella ya no poseía aquella barriga de embarazo, el niño manifiesta toda su confusión en su carita y todo su miedo se concentra en su estomago, aun así, aprieta sus insignificantes puños y sigue golpeando a su padre una y otra vez hasta que este desvía la mirada hacia él, una mirada corrupta e imponente que obliga a Aarón a retroceder, con brusquedad su padre se levanta y se aproxima hacia él con pasos firmes…

**-¡Por favor deja al niño en paz, el no tiene nada que ver en esto! – **Suplica la mujer en un mar de lagrimas mirando a su pequeño, extendiendo sus adoloridos brazos intenta nuevamente arrastrarse hacia el, los ojos del niño se cristalizan al observar a su madre en el suelo, golpeada, abusada, suplicante, su corazón late con tal fuerza que podría escapar de su pecho, por un instante, sus miradas se encuentran, ambas llenas de sentimientos del uno por el otro, ambos luchando juntos el uno por el otro, tanto que decirse y tanto que callar a la vez, es entonces cuando la silueta de su padre se plantarse frente a él, con coraje el pequeño Aarón eleva su rostro para enfrentarle, para demostrarle que no tiene miedo, ya no… Es como si ese hombre se transformara en un gigante ante sus ojos, en un terrible monstruo que es precisamente lo que es, sin más, el gran y maldito hombre libera un fuerte golpe directo al rostro del niño oscureciendo su vista de golpe y lo último que logra escuchar es el grito de su madre…

Abre sus ojos de golpe, puede escuchar su corazón latiendo y su rápida respiración seca su boca, su cuerpo está presente pero su mente permanece con aquella mujer que siempre lucho por él, nuevamente se ve a sí mismo en esa pequeña celda asquerosa, con sus padres colgando frente a él y esa maldita criatura que no para de atormentarle justo en medio de ellos, este ente con un ademan de su muerta mano dispersa la imagen del hombre como si se tratara de simple humo en el viento, entonces el muchacho avanza decidido hacia el nauseabundo ser con inseguridad quebrándose justo frente a él cayendo sobre sus rodillas mirándole suplicante…

**-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me haces esto? – **Reclama Aarón con un gran pesar en su ser tras la revelación de su terrible infancia, pero el monstruo se mantiene inmutable, es entonces cuando acerca sus largos dedos acartonados hacia la mujer, los ojos del muchacho se entornan mientras se arrastra hacia ella abrazándola de sus inertes piernas, frotando su rostro contra ellas, llorando como un chiquillo abandonado, cada sollozo, cada lagrima es una daga que se clava en su alma, desgarrándola y haciéndola trizas, es entonces cuando el ente detiene su extremidad y permanece estático por un momento…

**-Aarón…Te amo, jamás lo olvides- **Murmura su madre con todo el amor del que es capaz dedicándole una sonrisa mientras extiende su temblorosa mano hacia su hijo mostrando en su palma una llave, el muchacho nuevamente encuentra su mirada con la de su madre, aquel turbio cristalino que ya no refleja la vida, lentamente extiende su mano propia tomando la llave entre sus dedos y antes de que el muchacho lograra decir algo mas aquella demoniaca figura disipa la imagen de la mujer llevándose la mitad de la vida de Aarón, sin más, aquel torso esquelético comienza a desaparecer en el techo al igual que el resto de sus apéndices, aquella cabeza llena de orificios de los cuales escurren porquería e insectos y aquellos brazos largos y muertos desapareciendo por completo, es entonces cuando la celda vuelve a iluminarse con la bombilla que el creyó ver destruirse revelando que todo permanece exactamente igual que cuando la oficial Bennett se marcho, entonces el joven muchacho observa la llave que para él representa ahora lo más valioso que posee…

**-Yo también te amo madre…- **Susurra reprimiendo su angustia y evitando que las lágrimas regresen a nublar su visión, es entonces cuando desvía esta hacia la puerta de la celda centrándola en el cerrojo…

* * *

Pues…. Esa es mi mercancía jejeje, ahí me cuentan que les pareció, see ya


End file.
